<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>giving up decisively (also counts as courage) by robs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805900">giving up decisively (also counts as courage)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs'>robs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>@La Torre di Carta [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Pansy Parkinson, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pansy Parkinson/Charlie Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Original Female Character(s), Theodore Nott &amp; Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>@La Torre di Carta [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191394</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. mangiucchiare una pattina (244 w.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Non si è pentita della sua decisione di lasciarsi alle spalle il Mondo Magico, pensa mentre mangiucchia una patatina in uno dei tanti fast-food che popolano la Londra Babbana – non essere riconosciuta ogni volta che esce di casa è qualcosa che da ragazzina non avrebbe mai pensato di poter apprezzare, ma il suo nuovo anonimato le permette di non essere additata e insultata per strada ed è un sollievo dopo mesi di terrore all'idea di essere attaccata per gli errori che ha fatto in passato.</p><p>È più che consapevole di non poter continuare a vivere così, però – la magia è una parte di sé che è difficile da sopprimere, specialmente quando con la tecnologia non ottiene gli stessi risultati che avrebbe mormorando un incantesimo, ed evitare di utilizzarla in pubblico sta diventando complicato: la prospettiva di attirarsi contro l'ira del Ministero non è per niente attraente, soprattutto considerando che per qualche motivo ha il fiato degli Auror sul collo da quando ha tagliato i ponti con i suoi genitori.</p><p> </p><p>(Ha sempre sognato di lavorare con gli unicorni, si dice quella notte quando trova finalmente il coraggio per inviare la lettera che ha scritto qualche giorno prima – e chissà, magari la Riserva in Romania che ha per anni brillato solo per il suo trattamento dei draghi nonostante tecnicamente abbia la custodia anche di tante altre creature magiche potrebbe essere il luogo giusto per lei. L'ambizione non le è mai mancata, nonostante tutto.)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. fare una promessa (368 w.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Non è poi così sorprendente che sia Theo a frantumare completamente la sua calma, dal momento che durante l'ultimo anno a Hogwarts è stato il suo principale supporto sotto innumerevoli punti di vista – ma il singhiozzo che le si incastra in gola, quando l'ultima tappa prima del suo tour di saluti la porta a Villa Nott e lo vede ad aspettarla sulla porta con un piccolo sorriso sul viso stanco, riesce comunque a coglierla impreparata. Oh, solo lui riesce a renderla sempre così stupidamente emotiva. (Pensare a Draco è ancora complicato, visto il modo in cui ha deciso di tagliarli fuori dalla sua vita durante il sesto anno, e tutto considerato non lasciare che i propri pensieri si soffermino su di lui non è così difficile.)</p><p>“E Pansy la Piagnona fa finalmente la sua comparsa,” è il commento con cui Theo la saluta prima di stringerla in un abbraccio, e la ragazza si lascia scappare una risata per il suo tono pieno di acido: sentirlo di nuovo parlare in questo modo è una delizia, anche quando è a sue spese, perché l'ha sentito censurarsi per davvero troppo tempo – la morte di suo padre è senza dubbio stata un dono tanto inaspettato quanto prezioso. “Sono felice di vederla, mi è mancata”, aggiunge in un sussurro quando Pansy spinge il volto contro il suo collo, e l'affetto che colora la sua voce le riporta alla mente tutti i momenti in cui l'ha confortata durante la loro lunga amicizia.</p><p>“Mi sei mancato anche tu, stupido idiota,” mormora in risposta, pizzicandogli un fianco e ridendo ancora una volta nel sentirlo sobbalzare – e posando le mani sulle sue guance non si stupisce per niente di trovarle umide come previsto, perché il suo ipocrita preferito è prono alle lacrime tanto quanto lei. “Promettimi di scrivermi spesso?” chiede, perché non ha davvero idea di come dire addio all'unica costante di tutta la sua vita senza cominciare davvero a piangere come una bambina.</p><p>“Dovrebbe essere il contrario,” ribatte il ragazzo, divertito, prima di chinarsi il tanto necessario per baciarle la fronte – non è l'unica ad avere problemi a esprimersi, a quanto pare. “Ma te lo prometto, se tu farai lo stesso.”</p><p>“Promesso.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. tacchi a spillo (304 w.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ci sono tante cose che ha messo in conto di dover sacrificare quando ha deciso di provare a ottenere un posto di lavoro alla Riserva – una di queste, tra le più significative anche se ovviamente non la più importante, è stato il suo guardaroba. Negli anni che ha trascorso lontana dal Mondo Magico per costruirsi una nuova vita lontana dai riflettori ha sperimentato con l'abbigliamento più di quanto non voglia ammettere, abbandonando sia i vestiti tradizionali che la sua famiglia le ha sempre imposto che quelli poco di suo gusto che Daphne l'aveva convinta ad acquistare quando la loro amicizia era ancora qualcosa su cui poteva contare, e tra tutti gli abiti e accessori di cui si è innamorata spiccano senza dubbio la mezza dozzina di scarpe dai tacchi a spillo che, naturalmente, non sono per niente adatte all'ambiente di lavoro che ha scelto – non pensava che sarebbe riuscita a costruirsi una vita sociale in Romania che le permettesse di utilizzarle spesso, e quella portarle con sé era stata una decisione dettata più dall'emozione che dalla praticità: indossarle per la prima volta era stato quasi catartico, un po' perché si era sentita stranamente attraente con quei dodici centimetri di altezza in più ma soprattutto perché erano così lontane dalla sua vecchia immagine di perfetta Purosangue che erano riuscite finalmente a farla sentire una persona nuova.</p><p> </p><p>(È più che compiaciuta quando durante il suo primo incontro con Charlie, mesi dopo essere assunta alla Riserva, si rende conto di avere qualche centimetro in altezza su di lui indossando il suo paio preferito – e si scopre stranamente poco irritata all'idea di essere in debito con Iuliana, cara e dolce Iuliana che l'ha invitata all'uscita con i loro colleghi e l'ha pressoché costretta a vestirsi di tutto punto prima di Materializzarsi con lei al Pub.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. lettere mai aperte (392 w.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie borbotta qualcosa di incomprensibile quando quella mattina si districa dal suo abbraccio – è sempre lei a svegliarsi per prima quando miracolosamente hanno lo stesso giorno libero, perché a quanto pare l'unica cosa che può davvero strappare dal sonno il suo partner è quella stupida sveglia che uno dei suoi innumerevoli fratelli gli ha regalato per il suo ultimo compleanno (e di cui Pansy non è decisamente una fan, visto l'infarto che ha avuto la prima volta che ha sentito un drago ruggire a mezzo metro dal suo cuscino). Il frenetico ticchettio del becco di un gufo contro il vetro della loro finestra non è niente a confronto.</p><p>Il rapace che la guarda con aria irritata quando finalmente incrocia il suo sguardo è tutto fuorché sconosciuto o difficile da riconoscere – ma non per questo è il benvenuto. C'è qualcosa di profondamente frustrante nell'apparente decisione dei suoi genitori a provare a ricongiungersi con lei nonostante non abbiano contatti con loro da anni, e considerando che non ha mai letto nessuna delle innumerevoli lettere che le hanno inviato negli ultimi mesi non sa perché abbiano deciso di intrudere di nuovo nella sua vita proprio adesso che è felice della direzione che ha preso. Ha un'idea, e per quanto sia spiacevole non ha molti dubbi che sia quella giusta, perché nonostante abbia cercato di rimuovere completamente la presenza dei suoi genitori dalla sua mente ricorda ancora perfettamente le lezioni che le hanno impartito durante l'infanzia – e cercare di metterle pressione per sposarsi (ovviamente con un mago scelto da loro), adesso che ha superato la soglia dei venticinque anni, è decisamente nel loro stile.</p><p>Charlie ha espresso parecchi dubbi quando gli ha confidato i suoi sospetti, e dopotutto non si aspettava altrimenti vista la netta differenza tra la sua famiglia e i Weasley, ma non l'ha mai nemmeno spinta a leggere le lettere dei suoi genitori perché è più o meno consapevole del cattivo sangue che scorre tra loro.</p><p>Betelgeuse non aspetta neppure di ricevere un biscotto prima di spiccare il volo per tornare a casa, quando Pansy slega la missiva dalla sua zampa, gli artigli che graffiano con forza il davanzale della finestra  – e sapere che il gufo di famiglia è stanco di trasportare lettere che non verranno mai aperte tanto quanto lei lo è di riceverle è una strana consolazione. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. trucco di magia (309 w.)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La prima volta che una ragazza ha flirtato con lei, alla fermata dell'autobus che si era praticamente costretta a utilizzare quotidianamente come esercizio per abituarsi all'idea di limitare l'uso della Smaterializzazione per muoversi da una parte all'altra della città, Pansy era stata colta per qualche interminabile minuto dal suo primo attacco di panico da quando aveva lasciato il Mondo Magico, mesi prima – il sibilo disgustato e i successivi, infiniti insulti di sua madre che all'improvviso avevano cominciato a rimbombarle nelle orecchie come quando a dodici anni le aveva stupidamente confessato di avere un'innocente cotta per Daphne, che all'epoca non aveva neppure riconosciuto come tale, e la sensazione di avere di nuovo le sue mani a tirarle i capelli senza un briciolo di compassione che le aveva tolto il respiro e l'aveva congelata sul posto abbastanza a lungo da far preoccupare anche la ragazza in questione (Renée, ricorda adesso con un sorriso tenero e imbarazzato ogni volta che pensa a quel momento e a quelli successivi, significativi ma fugaci, trascorsi con la studentessa francese in trasferta).</p><p>Non era stato difficile leggere la comprensione negli occhi castani dell'altra, i più tremendamente espressivi che ha tuttora mai visto sul viso di un estraneo, quando Renée l'aveva vista farsi involontariamente minuscola all'idea di averla offesa – e ora non è più così difficile ridere di quel momento, anni più tardi e dopo essere riuscita a superare anche <em>quel</em> particolare e distruttivo ostacolo dell'educazione che le era stata impartita dai suoi genitori, nel ripensare a come la ragazza avesse insistito per mostrarle (e successivamente insegnarle) un trucco di magia per aiutarla ulteriormente a distrarsi. Il sorriso che si era dipinto sulle sue labbra all'idea che una Babbana insegnasse a una strega un trucco di magia era stato abbastanza incredulo da costringerla a inventarsi delle intricate bugie per rispondere alle domande curiose di Renée.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Partecipa all'iniziativa “<a href="https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=61745809">Mystery Box Challenge</a>” del forum La Torre di Carta, prompt nei titoli dei capitoli.<br/>Titolo della raccolta da "Burn It" di Agust D feat. MAX.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>